Maze Battle: Light & Shadow REMAKE
by Zword
Summary: Un universo en guerra, un destino por cumplir; Los dioses al fin pueden ver que sus deseos los llevaron al desequilibrio, y para enmendarlo una antigua emisaria despertara nuevamente en esta Era. Como es de esperar, siempre hay un mal por un bien. La Luz y Oscuridad lucharan por ver quien merma a la otra... (Un poco de Aventura, Misterio y Drama uwu disfruten -Zword)
1. Prólogo

Hola, ¿qué tal? Vengo a hacer una reedición de este Fanfic, ya que cuando lo he vuelto a leer me pareció una verdadera MIER… digo uwu no era tan bueno como yo lo pensaba owo En fin, ¡empecemos!

**-Maze Battle-**

**ARCO I: Light & Shadow**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Se dice que en el principio de los tiempos existían cientos de miles de Universos distintos, miles de millones de galaxias, y así mismo, seres vivos diversos en cada una de ellas…

Todos convivían en paz, sabiendo unos con otros de sus existencias, e incluso celebrando **competencias** para ver quiénes eran los más fuertes…

Mas los caprichos de los dioses cometen errores fatales, y convierten lo que no debe en lo que desean y anhelan.

Un Megaverso nació del deseo de los dioses  
…

Un deseo prohibido que al final fue cumplido

Y aunque fue un deseo de muchas deidades, lo cierto es que no todas concordaban con aquella idea como una virtud…

Como cualquier decisión, hubo consecuencias, y muchos reinos sufrieron la invasión de otros dioses malignos de otros universos, causando incluso su extinción. La Diosa de la Vida y el Deseo, cuya decisión llevo a la penuria, eligió enviar a una emisaria que encerrara o aniquilara a las deidades malignas. Y con ayuda de los héroes y elegidos de las realidades afectadas, unificarlas y crear la paz…

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, hubo un desequilibrio. La Diosa de la Muerte y la Razón, indignada de la elección de su contraparte, maldijo al alma de la emisaria, sometiéndola a la penuria y desolación. Por la eternidad…

…

Quizá… hubiera sido mejor sólo dejarlo en el conocimiento y no unir absolutamente nada… ¿no?

...


	2. Capítulo 1

**-Maze Battle-**

**ARCO I: Light & Shadow**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Destino encomendado**

Los alrededores olían a sangre y carne quemada. Lo que caía del cielo no era nieve si no ceniza, muy a pesar de la lluvia, y el frio del crepúsculo comenzaba a mermar las fuerzas de todos. Había gritos y muchas personas corriendo a la dirección contrarían en que una joven de cabellos castaños dirigía su marcha. Los ruidos la ensordecían, pues los choques de los metales de algunas cuantas espadas dejaban chirridos terribles. Esquivaba con la mejor de sus habilidades a todas las personas que se le topaban en frente, y la desesperación la tenía con el corazón en el puño.

– _Por favor, por favor… Dime que está bien, por favor… _– Su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras, como si se tratase de un creado inagotable. El estado lamentable de la pequeña aldea la tenía enloquecida. Respiraba con dificultad, miedo y desesperanza. La lluvia mojaba sus ojos, y la dejaba un poco vencida en su vista, pero continuaba con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, pues todo había pasado casi de la nada.

Cerca de las afueras de aquella aldea se encontraba reposando su hogar. Parecía todo normal, y sin embargo, desde donde se encontraba podía ver la puerta medio abierta y un líquido carmesí recorriendo parte de las afueras de la entrada, mismo hecho que dejó su sangre helada.

– No… – Posó sus dos manos en su boca, para luego llevar una de ellas a tomar su pecho y sentir una ansiedad inmensa. Apretó el pasó aún más, incluso si ya no podía, incluso si sus pies ardían y sus piernas se encontraban cansadas.

Una pequeña ola de emociones contrajo a su corazón. Una mujer se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con rasgaduras y el pecho descubierto. Su ropa parecía destrozada y mantenía una mirada vacía. Su piel, al tacto, se sentía ya tibia.

– ¡Por el amor a las diosas, Catalina! – Gimió la joven en un susurro y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo.

Pero la desesperación aun no desaparecía. Viró a todos lados en la pequeña casa, debajo de la mesilla del comedor arrojada violentamente a una esquina, en la chimenea, en la despensa. Pero no se hallaba, no se encontraba por ningún lado.

No fue hasta que unos ligeros quejidos comenzaron a sonar detrás de una de las puertas. La joven comenzó a sentir el estómago vacío, el pecho le pesaba para respirar. Volteó lentamente hacia otra de las habitaciones de la casa que tenía la puerta a medio cerrar.

Al dirigirse hacia esta pudo ver como la madera de la pared, y la misma puerta, se encontraban arañadas, despostilladas, además de contener más de ese líquido carmesí. Abrió la puerta lenta y temblorosamente, tragando saliva… ahí estaba su peor temor. Un enorme monstruo que mostraba los dientes y devoraba el pequeño cuerpo de alguien. Aquel era tan pequeño y frágil. El animal lo dejo caer sobre el suelo mientras el animal esbozaba una sonrisa.

– H-Her… m… – La joven subió la mirada hasta el pequeño, quien no tenía ciertamente reflejada ninguna emoción en el rostro e intentaba con dificultad decir algo. Sus órganos se podían ver salir del cuerpo del niño, todo era extremadamente desagradable, mórbido.

–… – Ella no respondía. Sentía que enloquecería. Espabilo un momento y luego sus lágrimas se desataron con más intensidad, su voz quebrada finalmente dejo salir un grito de dolor desgarrador, resonando en todo el sitio, y posiblemente en los alrededores – ¡Joseph…! ¡Ahh! – Se abrazó a sí misma, siguiendo con aquellos alaridos.

Cerca de ahí, dos muchachos se encontraban encima de caballos, buscando si había más personas en peligro. Ambos lograron escuchar e identificar la voz, mirándose el uno al otro, cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el origen de aquel grito.

– Deja de chillar, mocosa – Expresó el monstruo con forma de lobo, dándole una patada a la muchacha sobre la altura de las costillas, esta soltó un quejido de dolor ante la potencia del golpe, e incluso dejando salir un poco de sangre en la marcha – Quiero seguir comiendo… – Su enorme hocico no hablaba a la par, era como si ese ser le comunicara todo a través de pensamientos. Salivaba en extremo, era como el verle se le hiciera apetitoso. Continuó devorando el pequeño cuerpo que a veces dejaba ver unos cuantos espasmos.

Por otro lado, a pesar de encontrarse en la habitación principal, aun podía virar aquello, estiraba su mano en la necesidad de ayudar pero sabía que nada podía hacer en ese instante. Dejó salir un quejido, privándose también del llanto y miraba adolorida todo a su alrededor. Muchos recuerdos con aquel pequeño se encontraban en esa pequeña casa. Ahora permanecería destrozada, marcada con la sangre de Catalina, la niñera de su hermano, que había encontrado al entrar. La chica intento levantarse, pero sólo podía andar a rastras. Se dirigió hacia la salida a duras penas. No obstante, el animalejo nuevamente la arrojo con una patada, estrellándose con una pila de cuerpos de soldados de la familia real.

– Que no haya terminado de comer a ese niño, no significa que no serás comida también. – Dejo salir el monstruo con diversión en el tono.

La chica veía su fin. Si, lo veía cerca. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar como había terminado en esa situación, en ese instante.

* * *

_Eran las seis de la tarde cuando la joven servía a la clientela en un pequeño bar en la ciudadela. La mujer que era su jefa, Amelia, sonreía con amabilidad a todos sus clientes, ella servía la barra como su ancestro, la fundadora de la Tasca del Callejón "Ronroneos Nocturnos"_

_La ojiazul castaña laboraba como todos los días, pero un estruendo cimbró la tierra. Salió rápidamente, al igual que otros clientes, para ver que sucedía. Como si fuese un estruendo, empezaron a escucharse quejidos y terribles lamentos, a la vez que risas. El cielo comenzó a llorar, y se tornó carmesí, con algunas nubes violetas. Algo en ella hizo clic. Sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo en busca de su hermanito que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudadela del reino._

_Corrió desesperada. Muchas personas se mantenían dentro y a salvo de algún tipo de protección mágica que tenía el castillo como medida de seguridad. Las afueras también la tenían las propias, pero un rayo cayó del cielo, partiendo ese escudo en mil pedazos. Nuevamente sintió un vació._

_Ese día iba a ser perfecto. Ese día iba a regresar alguien importante de una larga misión en las afueras del reino y ella planeaba decirle sus sentimientos finalmente… pero esto no era nada que esperaba._

* * *

¿Cómo es que todo había acabado en esto? ¿Cómo es que todo terminaría en ese desastre? La lluvia mezclaba la sangre con el suelo, y la regaba por todos lados. La chica se sentía débil, no podía ni levantarse. Simplemente cerró los ojos, despidiéndose con una amarga sonrisa de ironía.

Sin embargo… El temible ser de aspecto despiadado, de lobo antropomórfico, se acercó hasta ella logrando oler todo el miedo y desesperación que la chica tenía en su corazón. Acercó su cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello, olismeándola, y sacando una risa divertida.

– Debiste escucharlo – Ladro de por medio, como si estuviese divirtiéndose – Huelo tu miedo y desesperación… es apetitoso – susurro lo último, lamiendo su mejilla – Ese niño sabía bastante bien. Es el miedo más delicioso que jamás había probado. – La joven abrió los ojos como plato. Ahora la desesperación, tristeza y miedo también fue envuelta en una capa fina de odio y desprecio. Sus palabras tajantes llenas de orgullo sobre sus actos le hicieron sentir una rabia inmensa. Sólo era un niño… y él… esa cosa no tuvo ni decencia ni compasión.

Volvió a soltar una risilla burlona y con una pata sostuvo del cuello de la chica y así mismo, la alzaba en el aire. Rozando suciamente con su otra pata el cuerpo de la jovencita.

– _Maldito… Maldito seas… ¡te maldigo, te maldigo! _– Pensaba enrabietada mientras los ojos de la castaña ardían, ni siquiera podía respirar y aun contando con ello, su cuerpo, su alma, se empeñaba en maldecirlo para toda la eternidad.

Pensó cerrando sus ojos, con la última vista de su pequeño hermano, esa imagen jamás sería borrada de su llama comenzó a arder. Algo en ella ardía. El pecho le quemaba. Levanto sus manos al corazón y entonces una voz llamo su cabeza.

* * *

– _**Shiori… **_

Fue llamada en la oscuridad, viendo un resplandor cada que pronunciaban su nombre.

– _**Shiori. Mano derecha del destino de este enorme universo, Shiori….**_

– _¿Quién…?_ – Cuestionó en ese espacio negro, vació, en el que sólo una pequeña llamarada azul y violeta, ardían.

– _**Despliega tu poder, recuerda tu pasado como el alma maldita, portadora de espada la "Unmei" Deja que fluya…**_

– _E__spada… ¿"Unmei"? _– Algo en aquellas palabras la intrigaban, era como si las hubiera escuchado antes.

En dirección a ella, en esa oscuridad, un filo de una espada se acercó rápidamente. Quedó justo en frente, clavada sobre el suelo. Y al tocarla y sacarla de aquello, pudo observar un paisaje natural, un campo parecido a Hyrule, donde ella residía, que la maravillo y lleno de convicción.

– Los campos de la diosas del destino… _**Ume y Shi**_ – Expresó sorprendida de sus palabras. Pues jamás había escuchado de tales nombres.

– _Shiori_ – La aludida giró su cabeza en dirección donde le llamaban. Detrás de ella, se alzaba una mujer de larga cabellera rubia cenizo, ojos rojo carmesí y una sonrisa alegre – _Mi querida niña, siento haberte legado esa responsabilidad. Perdóname, mi niña…_

A su lado aparecieron un hombre alto, de cabellos marrones y ojos azules, que parecía observarla orgulloso y seguro. Y a su lado también su pequeño hermano. Ella desconocía la figura del varón, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Ese seguramente sería… Shiori no pudo contener las lágrimas. Había fallado, le había fallado a su madre, y ahora su hermano compartiría el camino con ella.

"Lo siento" Expresó con sus labios la castaña "No pude protegerlo…" Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba y sentía el aire rozar sus mejillas.

– Aun no es tarde, hija del destino. – Dijo una voz a su lado. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, casi como el sol, había tomado su hombro y sonreía con delicadeza. Sus ojos eran como el cielo, de un tono precioso de azul. Sus labios carnosos y rosados le daban una belleza natural, y sus ropajes blancos realzaban su majestuosidad – Enmendar el error de los dioses es una tarea difícil, y todas las que han sido acreedoras de esta maldición han pasado por penurias, por eso os consideráis el _**alma**_ _**maldita**_ del mega verso.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la joven, con una expresión perdida, tanto por el dolor como por la confusión – ¿A caso estoy…?

– No, no estas muerta – Aseguró la rubia con una expresión fría – _Ashera, Yune y yo_ decidimos poner la carga en tus brazos, pequeña. Las demás diosas y dioses discreparon, por los errores de tus progenitores, pero te daremos todas nuestras bendiciones, y también la protección de nuestros mensajeros.

– Lo he perdido todo y ahora no existe en mí las ganas de seguir, ¿Por qué pedir algo tan importante a una persona sin convicciones? – Preguntó la joven. El vació en su corazón se reflejaba en sus palabras, en sus ojos.

–Porque aún no lo has perdido todo, joven – Dijo con una sonrisa lastimosa – Aun queda alguien por quien luchar, ¿no es así? – La rubia rozo la mejilla de la castaña, limpiando las lágrimas que aun brotaban inconscientemente.

Un rostro sonriente, una cabellera entre castaña clara, y unos azul oscuro aparecieron en los pensamientos de Shiori. _"Regresaré sano y salvo, mi pequeña luz guía…" _

– Aún… hay esperanza – La chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa – Si el camino que me toca también se topa con el suyo… protegeré su sonrisa, entonces haré lo que sea, y al menos no le fallare a su padre.

La rubia suspiró aliviada y alzó los brazos, sintiendo el viento rozar su cuerpo. Este mismo movía su túnica blanca con delicadeza. Shiori la imitó, sintiendo como su vestido corto de tonos celeste y blanco también ondeaban con suavidad – Por favor, cumple la misión, enmienda el error que sólo la heredera del alma maldita puede. Confió en ti, que la luz de la espada sagrada siempre guie tus pasos…

Al verla mejor, antes de que todo se volviese una redada de nubes y niebla, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su cabeza estaba adornada por un tipo de coronilla de tres piedras: una roja, otra azul y una verde. Su expresión benevolente, a manera de rezo le hizo caer en cuenta de la identidad de aquella mujer. Esa mujer era una diosa, la diosa blanca de las leyendas del pueblo de Hyrule que pocos conocían.

– _**Mi regalo bendito llegara en forma de mi amor, en forma del valor verdadero… El valor de Eras y milenios encarnado en el alma de un héroe ancestral…**_

De fondo pudo escuchar otras dos voces, una parecida a la de una niña, y la otra de una mujer grande. Que se combinaban una con la otra.

– _**Nuestro regalo bendito resistirá con fortaleza todos los cuchillos que le sean asestados… pues el fuego arde en su interior, siempre ha ardido…**_

* * *

Aun sentía aquella mano apretando su cuello. La chica jaloneaba más que antes de aquella visión. Alzó una de sus manos y con un rápido movimiento clavo dos de sus dedos en el ojo de la bestia, pero este no se inmutaba. Su brazo fue rasgado con el hocico de este, al intentar arrancarlo de una mordida, pero ella fue más rápida. La otra mano también clavó dos de sus dedos en el ojo restante. La bestia intento lo mismo de antes, pero su brazo no fue dañado en esta ocasión. E incluso este persistía. No fue hasta que la chica hundió su mano dañada sobre la oreja de este, arrancando parte de dentro, que la soltó.

– ¡Maldita humana! ¡Pagaras, pagaras! – Expresó adolorido y aullando un poco.

Tosió con fuerza luego de caer. Había algunos chorros de sangre saliendo de su boca, pero finalmente calmó aquello. Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, cargó con toda la fuerza que podía, con toda la voluntad una de las espadas de la pila de cadáveres. Esta estaba malograda, parte de ella se encontraba rota.

– No… – Dijo a jadeos, limpiaba la sangre de su boca y posteriormente sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Sus pensamientos sólo tenían una cosa "Te vengaré, mi querido potrillo" La imagen de su hermanito soltando sonrisas no se hizo a esperar en su cabeza, era doloroso. En la oportunidad que tenía corrió rápidamente hasta el lobo antropomorfo que aun, adolorido, sujetaba su oreja con fuerza. – ¡Jodete, maldito!

Se abalanzó hasta el pecho del demonio, y clavó con todas sus fuerzas aquella espada rota. Y es que con la fuerza, la adrenalina y voluntad, una espada puede cortar cualquier cosa. Y así fue.

Una vez en el suelo, esta arremetió varias cuchilladas sobre el pecho de la bestia con brutalidad, aunque este no moría. La desesperación la envolvió nuevamente. El lobo se levantó de repente, arrojándola con fuerza de nueva cuenta a la pila de cadáveres. Esta vez ella luchó por su vida. Le mantenía a raya con la espada. Alejaba su cara de las mordidas del lobo, aunque eso no evitaba los rasguños que soltaba y rozaban, lastimándole la piel, rompiendo su vestido a la par.

– ¡Maldita mujer humana! – La bestia dejo que la espada se clavara lentamente hasta lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, logrando acercarse de poco a poco a su rostro. – ¡Morirás conmigo, maldita! – Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuando de pronto este se detuvo y una espada de gran grosor pudo verse atravesando el cuello de la bestia.

Toda la sangre que soltó aquella bestia calló sobre el cuerpo de la joven. El viscoso líquido color uva y rojo carmesí la baño en momento. Sorprendentemente la bestia volteó con ira hacia su atacante. Solo pudo ver un par de ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro mantener una expresión de ira incesante. Y tras de esa figura, un joven castaño cayó desde lo alto y arremetió con gran velocidad el cuello de la bestia, separándolo de una vez por toda del cuerpo peludo de la bestia.

Todo había terminado. Incluso la lluvia y las rojas nubes habían desaparecido de manera abrupta, cosa que dejo pensando a los jóvenes.

El primer de ellos guardó tras su espalda, aquel mandoble azulado. Sus ropas desgastadas dejaban claro que no se trataba de ningún soldado, y la musculatura, que a pesar de todo si estaba hecho para una guerra. El muchacho era nada más y nada menos que un mercenario, de unas facciones extremadamente afinadas para alguien de su calaña.

Por otro lado, el segundo joven guardaba con elegancia su espada. Sus ojos oscuros, intimidaban y maravillaban a la vez. Su algo largo cabello estaba peinado con elegancia, amarrado en una coletilla, incluso después de aquella maniobra, al contrario del rebelde cabello del peli azul, y sus orejas puntiagudas aclaraban su raza hyliana. Su vestimenta si parecía más de alguien cuya vida dedicaba a la realeza de algún reino. Una ropa, aunque un poco rasgada, parecía de protocolo, acompañada de protecciones metálicas.

– ¡Maldición, mi lady! – El peli azul envolvió en sus brazos a la castaña que estaba aliviada y un poco fuera de sí misma. Zafó su capa roja de su espalda y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo, cubriendo su pecho – Mira esto… ¡maldita sea! – Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y la miró a los ojos.

Shiori lo observó a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados la hipnotizaron y consolaron. Estaba fuera de sí. Todo había sucedido en segundos. Había sufrido dolor y miedo en cuestión de segundos. Había sentido todo el pánico, la incertidumbre. Sólo pudo seguir sufriendo en brazos del fuerte muchacho que la había acaparado para él.

El otro joven había entrado a la casa con la misma desesperación que antes había hecho ella, para toparse con la misma maldita imagen que había deseado no encontrar. Su esperanza se rompió para salir a donde ella. El peli azul observó al castaño que negaba con la cabeza, y maldijo por lo bajo.

– Lo siento mucho… – Dijo el joven de ojos dorados en el oído de la chica. La rabia se reflejaba bastante fácil en su rostro, al contrario del reservado muchacho castaño.

– No fue tu culpa, no pidas perdón, Ike – Expresó entrecortadamente, permaneciendo en el calor de sus brazos hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en ella.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí con amargura. – Será mejor que la lleves al sanatorio. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. – Le dijo el castaño al peli azul.

– ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – Cuestionó con una ceja alzada, y muy extrañado de su decisión.

– Voy a darle un entierro digno a Joseph, es lo que Shiori hubiera deseado, ¿no? – El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta en dirección al castillo – Y por favor, Ike, asegúrate de que…

– Está bien, orejón, le diré a su alteza que su amado hyliano ya zarpó… – El muchacho castaño frunció el ceño y el peli azul soltó una pequeña risa – Ya, le diré a la princesa que su prometido llegará lo más pronto posible, y a la reina que su mensajero de Ylisse ha llegado con buenas nuevas.

– A veces haces bromas en los momentos menos indicados, Ike. – Dijo el muchacho con una expresión severa y algo molesta.

– Y tú eres un amargado, orejón. Shiori no debe escucharte mal. Seguro que la pondrá triste si tu alma se apaga un poco. Además la reina Selene dijo que debes estar siempre con la mente en alto y una expresión seria, pero también calmar tu ira o…

– Lo sé. El heredero del alma del siervo de la Diosa no debe tener odio ni rencor en su corazón pese a cualquier circunstancia, o sería indigno. – Comentó con cansancio. Ike asintió retirándose encima de su caballo de pelaje oscuro, pues discutir ese tema con el serió caballero no llegaría a nada, más que descontentos.

Por otro lado, el castaño observó la ida de la chica con algo de temor. Nunca antes la había visto brillar de aquella manera. La joven resplandecía muy parecido a su propio fulgor, o al de la princesa de Hyrule. Se preguntaba si la joven era heredera de algún tipo de poder sagrado, pues hasta donde sabía, su capacidad de ver las auras de los seres vivos le había ayudado a descubrir su propia fuerza y destino, y eso le dejaba preocupado. Ella no era cualquier persona para él. Era alguien especial por quien deseaba luchar y al haberse ido descuido ese deber egoísta suyo, obteniendo los resultados vistos.

– No caben lamentos en la mente del héroe, ¿no? – se dijo así mismo, suspirando resignado, pero una voz en su cabeza lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

– _Se dice que el camino de la penuria convierte tu convicción en la más fuerte si logras superarlo. Creo, mi señor, que los lamentos a veces son necesarios para sentir la aflicción y convertirlo en fuerza verdadera _– Dijo una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza, cabe resaltar que con cierta aspereza.

– Por supuesto, el que no sufre no avanza. Que estupidez. Descuida, no dejare de ser un títere de tu Diosa. Nunca he sido humano para nadie desde que esta maldición me envolvió – Miró la palma de sus manos con cierto recelo. Dio media vuelta a la mano derecha, quitándose el guante sin dedos que tenía puesto para ver con claridad el dorso de su mano, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Ciertamente, la marca "sagrada" de los tres triángulos que reposaba tranquilamente en su piel no era más que una maldición, una inmundicia erróneamente llamada bendición y orgullo. Nada bueno traía el verlas en las eras, nada bueno llegaba con su aparición. Sólo sangre, tristezas y desesperación para las épocas en las que se manifestaba en los elegidos.

Finalmente, y terminando con aquel improvisado lugar de descanso del pequeño niño, el joven abandono el sitio, yendo en marcha al castillo. En el jardín trasero podía verse el pequeño sepulcro con un letrero que decía "Aquí yace Joseph F. Lembruck", y una espada clavada en el suelo. Y frente a esta un escudo de madera con la insignia de un pueblo cercano del reino.

…


	3. Capítulo 2

Y CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA, WIIII uwu

**-Maze Battle-**

**ARCO I: Light & Shadow**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Príncipe traicionado.**

– La hija del destino… la hija… ¡La hija del destino!

Esa tarde noche, la modesta princesa de Hyrule había tenido un ataque de pánico. Despertó sobre saltada, luego de una pequeña siesta, agarrando su pecho y sudando a mares. Ya antes había profetizado este ataque, y tan cierto como otras predicciones más vánales, este mismo no se hizo a desear. Tomó su bata, atándola bien sobre la cintura. Abrió su puerta y chocó con el cuerpo de alguien que estaba a punto de llamarle.

Ambos jóvenes se veían agotados. Se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron con un deje de alivio.

– ¿Ha servido de algo? – Cuestionó con cansancio la castaña oji verde.

El muchacho de un parecido extraordinario con ella, negó con la cabeza. La chica bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño adolorida.

– ¡Maldición! Incluso si Hylia me susurra un poco del futuro, pasan estas cosas. Estoy agotada, Link – Dijo con las manos llevadas a la cabeza. El joven la miró de la misma forma en que ella se sentía, y es que a pesar de haber cabalgado a toda velocidad desde el puerto de Onaona, no había alcanzado a llegar hasta su destino antes de que la profecía de su Alteza, la princesa Zelda, se cumpliese.

– Las cosas pasan así. No hay nada que podamos… – Antes de seguir, la joven interrumpió su habla. Le jaló hacia dentro de la habitación, y posteriormente la cerró bajo llave.

La chica junto sus manos, pronunció algunas palabras en un idioma indescifrable, y posteriormente tocó la pared de su habitación, inundándole de una fina capa dorada que desapareció tras retirar su mano del sitio.

– ¿Lograste ver a Elder? – Cuestionó con el ceño preocupado. Suspiraba en la espera de escuchar una buena nueva, pero el rostro del hyliano decía lo contrario.

– Lo lamento. Lo único que pude traer de Sharkel fue una carta de un infiltrado en Verfty. – Sacó la carta de entre su pecho, entregándosela a la damisela que ni bien la tuvo en sus manos, abrió el sello de cera que tenía, inspeccionando su contenido –Después de que el Rey TalLight se volviese loco, busca el conflicto con la familia de Lord Kurogane, porque piensa que el primogénito ha ayudado a Elder a escapar de su padre. Quizá sea así, pero ahora está declarándole la guerra a Verfty.

La chica leyó con cuidado la carta sintiendo un enorme vacío, sin poder evitar gimotear un poco. Se aferró al papel, abrazando todo su cuerpo contra este, y deshaciéndolo en el aire con magia.

Lo cierto es que Hyrule era reino enemigo de Sharkel, y muchos reinos lo eran desde que al Rey se le ocurrió atacar provincias cercanas del reino de Hyrule, Archanea y también su reino vecino, Verfty, sin ninguna razón aparente, pues jamás aclaro el asunto de sus intervenciones y tampoco de sus genocidios. Y sí, abruptamente había atacado a muchos ciudadanos de las pequeñas regiones a las que iba.

Muchos reyes y reinas lo miraban con un desquiciado, como un loco descerebrado. Sin embargo, la princesa del reino de Hyrule cuestionaba sus actos repentinos, peor aún, su patrón, ¿pero quién haría caso a una niña? Ni siquiera con su don de previsión desarrollado le tenían en cuenta a la hora de opinar sobre la política o la milicia.

Recobró la postura, mientras el hyliano mantenía su distancia. El muchacho carraspeó la garganta y se levantó del asiento al que le había invitado pasar, pero esta le detuvo tomándolo de una de sus mangas. – No era lo único de lo que tenía que hablar – Musitó con nervios, tragando saliva – Hace menos de cinco minutos tuve una terrible visión. – La joven respiró con ansiedad, haciendo sentir inseguridad al hyliano.

– ¿Va a suceder algo malo? – Cuestionó con un deje de nervios – Dime.

– El ataque que presenciamos hoy no fue casualidad. Tampoco es del rey loco. La sensación, pesadez e incertidumbre en el ambiente no se le comparan con la oscuridad que hoy azotó al reino. Esto es un mal ancestral. Pero lo preocupante no es que aparezca de repente, eso nos lo dejaron claro desde que somos unos niños. Que nos podría o no tocar la maldición… – Posó el dorso de su mano izquierda frente a ella, donde tenía la misma marca que el joven – Lo terrible fueron las palabras de la diosa.

– ¿Las palabras de la diosa…? ¿Otra vez la diosa apareció en tu sueño? – El castaño tragó saliva, sintiendo una enorme molestia. Era de esperarse su reacción, pues cada vez que ella presenciaba a la diosa en sus visiones, algo malo sucedía.

– Si, dijo… "La hija del destino posé un alma casi divina que será tan codiciada como el mismo poder de las diosas. Protejan a la Emisaria del Equilibrio… hija de mi sangre, alma del héroe" – La joven sostuvo el aire y lo soltó hasta que termino aquello. Solía tener esa manía cuando se encontraba nerviosa o confundida.

–… – El joven se quedó callado y sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sitio nuevamente, para ahora si salir de la habitación.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó la damisela con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué hay que decir? Estamos malditos desde nacidos, Zelda. Sólo hay dos cosas que sabemos. La primera es que el tal "Ganon" va a volver a pisarnos los talones, como a nuestros ancestros hace más de quinientos años, y la segunda, es que ahora la bendita diosa… – Exclamó entre comillas con una expresión fastidiada, enfureciendo a la fiel devota de la Diosa Hylia – nos ha cargado la mano con otro deber. Y es tan desgraciada que ahora sé porque vi lo que vi. Otra vez va a usarme, como siempre.

El joven salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando a la princesa consternada por lo que acababa de oír. ¿A caso sabia la identidad de la hija del destino?

* * *

** del castillo.-**

Era temprano por la mañana. Sus ojos apenas comenzaban a abrirse y sentía una enorme pesadez recorrer todo su cuerpo. Suspiró hondo y levantó medio cuerpo de aquella cómoda cama en la se encontraba.

Observó como reposaba en una habitación blancuzca, unas flores frente a su cama, encima de una cabecera, y finalmente, una cabellera azulada acostada sobre sus piernas.

Reconocía ese rostro, ese cabello. Ahora no vestía como mercenario, era un ciudadano más de cualquier reino. Simplemente llevaba una camisa, pantalón y botas. Pasó su mano por la mejilla del joven, que al sentir el tacto reaccionó. Tomó la mano de la joven y abrió los ojos.

Sus brillantes ámbares enfocaron su vista en la muchacha de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azul cristalinos, como el mar que separaba el territorio de Archanea con el de Hyrule.

– ¿Haz despertado mejor? – Cuestionó con su profunda voz. La chica asintió con la mirada decaída. El joven levantó y estiró su cuerpo en aquel asiento al lado de la cama de la joven, y esbozó una sonrisa de alivio – Me alegro, mi lady.

Pero ella se mantenía serena, aparentemente. No esbozaba ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mueca, ni si quiera tenía rencor en la mirada. Estaba ahí, como una muñeca vacía. Recordaba perfectamente, como si se tratase de una pesadilla, los entrañas de su hermano esparcidos por el suelo, igual que su cuerpo yaciendo sobre el suelo. No podía pensar en nada más. Sin saber que más hacer para aliviar el dolor en su cabeza, para borrar esos recuerdos, tomó esta con ambas manos y comenzó a golpearla con una gran fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¡Hey, basta! – Ike la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos mientras la chica apretaba la vista. No quería ver esas imágenes en su cabeza, no quería sentir ese vació en el estómago, ni las ganas de vomitar. No soltó quejidos, pero sus ojos estaban inundados, se sentía impotente.

La chica le observó con el corazón destrozado. Apretó la mandíbula, y en el proceso hizo sangrar sus labios.

– ¡Por Ashera y Yune! – al momento de escucharle pronunciar aquellos nombres, la joven guardó un poco la compostura. – Sé que todo esto es una verdadera porquería, Shiori, pero golpearte no va a regresar nada a la normalidad. Por favor guarda la calma. – Ike tomó ambos hombros de la joven, deteniendo su forcejeo y obligándole a mirarle – Herirnos nunca nos regresara lo perdido. De mis palabras y experiencia puedes saberlo perfectamente. – El joven tomó su rostro y le abrazó con firmeza.

– ¿Cómo dijiste…? – Cuestionó la castaña nerviosamente. Se separaron, viéndose a los ojos. El joven estaba un tanto intrigado por su repentino cambio de humor, de verse vulnerable a parecer inquieta.

– ¿Qué cosa? Estoy diciendo que… – pero les fue interrumpido el momento. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al joven hyliano castaño con ropas casuales, que como siempre, parecía apurado y con cansancio de haber corrido hasta el sitio.

– L…

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder, cuando el joven ya la tenía abrazada. La sujetaba con una enorme fuerza y acariciaba su cabello.

– Lo lamento… en verdad lo siento mucho, Shiori – Expresó el muchacho con la voz quebrada.

Ike no estaba sorprendido de verlo en aquella forma. Siempre se le miraba como alguien huraño, frio, y hasta a veces como un muñeco vacío. Pero siempre que estaba esa chica en los alrededores, su semblante cambiaba drásticamente. Ella era la felicidad del hyliano. Y es que hasta Ike **comprendía** el sentimiento.

El peli azul se levantó de la silla en la habitación, salió de esta, y cerró la puerta que el castaño no había si quiera dado importancia en cerrar.

– Nadie tiene que disculparse por algo que un hombre loco hizo. Todo esto seguramente terminó con la paciencia de la reina Selene. – Dijo la castaña con algo de calma y consuelo. Estar en los brazos de ese joven la llenaba de todo lo bueno. La hacía sentir segura y tranquila. Y le quitaban algo de peso a sus dolores.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que el muchacho dejo de abrazarla. Suspiró hondo y luego apretó el ceño.

– Debí llegar antes y proteger a Joseph. Pero este maldito viaje interrumpió todo. Estoy molesto conmigo – Ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla, apretando las cobijas con rabia.

Shiori pasó débilmente su mano hacia la de él. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica al joven – No es tu culpa… – Su sonrisa estaba por desvanecerse. Comenzó a ver su alrededor distorsionado, como si todo se volviese cuadros cambiando de posición, acomodándose en una imagen conocida y la realidad.

Todo se volvió negro nuevamente. Abrió los ojos. No estaba en la camilla del sanatorio. No estaba vestida con su bata. Y sentía un cansancio increíble. Tenía un dolor enorme en el centro del estómago, y es que una espada brillante le atravesaba el cuerpo hasta el otro lado. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba y observaba como un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes le atravesaba con la espada, pero con una inmensa tristeza.

Deliraba, tenía que serlo. Ese rostro no podía confundirlo. Era como ver a la princesa de Hyrule en sus diecisiete, siendo varón y rubio. Era como verlo a él…

Su rostro lloraba con intensidad aun sosteniendo el metal en sus manos. La escena era antinatural. El muchacho cayó en el suelo y esa visión termino.

Pero antes de ello escuchó una voz – _Lo siento, Elena, te falle…_

Al despertar sintió los brazos de Link envolverla en un abrazo, balanceándose en la camilla con desesperación y rogando que despertara.

La castaña extendió su mano a la mejilla del joven, sintiendo este un alivió inmediato.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestionó la joven desconcertada.

– De repente dejaste de respirar. Pensé que sólo estabas débil, pero caíste de lleno en la almohada y luego empezaste a enfriarte. – Comentó el joven con nervios, intentando calmarse – De verdad me asustaste, Shiori.

La joven dejó salir un suspiro. La verdad aquella extraña visión le pareció muy real, pero más que visión sintió como si fuese un recuerdo. La pregunta era, ¿de quién era ese recuerdo? Pues sentía como suyo aquello, pero jamás había visto a aquel hyliano.

* * *

**Bosque Rauru – Norte de las afueras del Castillo de Hyrule.**

El cielo tenía tonalidades naranjas, rojas, y muy poco azul oscuro, pues la noche comenzaba a inundarlo. Cualquiera de los bosques de Hyrule podía resultar peligroso si se rondaba a esas horas. Seres de las sombras podían despertar en esos momentos, además de los asaltantes de la zona. Y es que desde el comienzo entre las guerras con el reino de Sharkel, todo había tomado un rumbo diferente.

Aquel joven que huía con prisa, o su vida podría esfumarse en segundos, no le importaba el peligro que suponía llegar por un lugar como ese. Lo peor es que venía huyendo desde muy lejos, ya estaba cansado, y especialmente molesto. Se sentía bastante defraudado e impotente.

Más la figura de una joven a la que no podría ver si no hasta llegar a su destino se le plantó enfrente y le dio fuerzas. Su cabellera castaña y sus ojos verde esmeralda le daban la convicción necesaria para seguir.

-Voy a alcanzarte – Expresó para sus adentros el muchacho recordando su bellísimo rostro, y a pesar de estar mal herido, continuaba sin detenerse.

El joven tenía la cabellera albina y ojos azul claro, un rostro bien definido y la tez de su piel era blanca. Vestía con una túnica azul rey con franjas blancas y doradas, un pantalón color crema, parte de una armadura en el pecho y en los brazos de color cromo. En ambas manos compartía guantes de cuero y botas color café. En su costado llevaba una funda de tela que cubría lo que parecía ser una espada o parecido.

Cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, sintió como una flecha rozó el costado de su pierna derecha y lo hizo tropezar. Rodó de una pequeña colina abajo, raspando y rasgando cada fibra de su ropa.

Finalmente quedo boca arriba, tosiendo un poco.

– Este es el fin… – Susurró con un deje de tristeza – Lo siento mucho, Zelda. No pude cumplir mi promesa.

Sus perseguidores eran un cuarteto de mercenarios que reían complacientemente, acercándose al joven ya completamente rendido. Le rodearon con una sonrisa psicótica, algo no andaba bien con esos tipos. Sus ojos también parecían absortos en algún tipo de magia. Se notaba a juzgar por el enrojecimiento y lo amoratado alrededor de estos.

El joven cerró los ojos, sentía su final cerca. Pero este no llegaba. Al abrirlos ya nadie le rodeaba. Todos combatían en una forma terrible, como de bestia, contra un joven igual o peor en sus movimientos. Se movía como una ráfaga oscura, como un animal atacando a su presa.

Los cuatro enemigos del joven, después de transformarse en bestias, habían caído derrotados a manos del otro que a la luz de la luna se podía ver mucho mejor.

Su tez era algo morena, y su cabello y ojos, inmensamente negros como la más oscura noche. El cabello lo tenía bastante largo, a los hombros pero sin patillas que le cubrieran los costados. En la oreja derecha tenía un pendiente en la parte superior. No poseía rasgos finos de realeza, aunque en efecto pertenecía al linaje de un reino vecino del joven albino. Más bien poseía fiereza en el rostro, salvaje era más adecuado para describirlo.

Parecía un mercenario por su apariencia. Una vestimenta parecida a la de un asesino. En su espalda, una espada ridículamente más grande que él. En su cintura, un cinturón con unas cuantas cuchillas. Tenía guantes negros de cuero y una capa oscura semi rota. Unas botas negras estilo militar del territorio tecnológico, pero con protecciones de metal.

– Llegue a tiempo, ¿no? Agradece, mocoso – Comentó el hombre de negro un tanto a modo de broma, ayudando al albino a reincorporarse.

– Maldita sea, Satoru. Por poco y muero luego de que me dejaras a mi suerte. – Expresó con una sonrisa algo tristona el muchacho oji azul, pero aliviado de estar vivo.

– Te diría que es todo, pero ahora la Reina Selene está buscando a tu padre, y si te encuentra por aquí, estas muerto. Lo mejor será llevarte a otro lado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Con un movimiento, el pelinegro ya lo tenía en brazos y lo llevaba en dirección opuesta a Hyrule. – ¡Un momento! Le prometí a Zelda que…

– Bien, te pongo dos opciones, ¿quieres verle vivo o muerto? – el tono golpeado del pelinegro le hizo entrar en razón, y dejar de cuestionar todo. Finalmente suspiró y calló sus palabras – Supongo que la respuesta es obvia. La reina busca a un joven de cabello albino, típico de la gente de Sharkel. Así que vamos a hacerte un cambiecito.

– Porque siento que esto va a ser un desastre – Dijo el joven albino dejando salir un suspiro.

Siguieron un camino diferente al del castillo, que viendo la dirección de este ya se alcanzaba a ver un poco de las luces que adornaban la ciudadela, y un pequeño campamento en las afueras.

…


End file.
